


A walking contradiction

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Human!Jake Peralta, Identity Reveal, Werewolf!Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: This isn't quite the reaction she was expecting.





	A walking contradiction

This isn’t the reaction she was expecting.

There’s no getting around it. Jake just straight up laughs.

Amy’s left standing there, a little confused, feeling like the wind’s been taken out of her sails.

She shifted right in front of him- it’s not like he thinks she was joking. He saw her change with his own two eyes.

Now Amy’s back in her human form, Jake’s cracking up, and she doesn’t understand.

“So- so let me get this straight,” Jake wheezes, clutching his stomach and fucking giggling. “You’re a werewolf that’s deathly allergic to dogs,” the question bursts from his lips amidst more peals of laughter, like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

Amy crosses her arms, glaring at him. That’s what he was hung up on?

“What?” She snaps. “ _I’m_ not a dog.”

“You kinda are though,” he points out. When Amy looks like she’s about to rip his head off, he holds up his hands, amending, “Some of the time. Just some of the time.”

“I can’t believe that’s what you latch onto,” she shakes her head, though a small part of her isn’t that surprised. This was Jake Peralta. “Not that supernatural beings are real, your only problem is a cryptid with a dog allergy. Your priorities are messed up, man.”

“Hey, my priorities are _you_ ,” Jake says with an odd sort of sincerity that has her cheeks warming under his gaze.

“And come on- a werewolf with a dog allergy. That’s really something, Ames. I mean, a vampire or mermaid with a dog allergy is one thing, but a werewolf with a dog allergy is fucking hilarious.”

Amy doesn’t want to smile, she really doesn’t. But it’s Jake, and she can’t help it. 

He lets out a cheer when it slips past her pursed lips, and she’s done for. Amy lets out a huff, rolling her eyes, and she lets out her smile too.

“Wait-” Jake’s eyes widen suddenly, like he just realized something. “Are vampires and mermaids real too?”

Amy raises her eyebrows, that smile of hers turning into a teasing smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
